The Cat in the Hat
'The Cat in the Hat '''is an animated TV special based on the book of the same name. Plot When the story opens, it is too rainy and cold to play outside, so her brother Conrad and his sister Sally sit bored and look out the window. Their mother announces her departure, tells them to have fun, and says she'll return at 3:30 sharp. While their mother is out at a job interview, they have no other choice but to wish they had something to do. The mysterious, Cat in the Hat suddenly enters with a bump and fools around a bit. The family goldfish named "Carlos K. Krinklebine", demands that he must leave, but instead the Cat plays a game which he calls "Up, Up, Up, With a Fish", placing the fishbowl on top of a stack of bubbles. The girl notices that the Cat is making the house a little dirty, and the boy recalls their mother's return at 3:30. Noting their objections, the Cat bows to the voice of the majority and dejectedly states he's going to Siberia. Immediately after leaving, however, the Cat bursts back in claiming that his "moss-covered three-handled family gredunza" has been stolen. The Cat accuses Carlos of being the thief, and sings a ballad about the loss of his treasured keepsake. The Cat then leads the kids on a search for the missing gredunza using his method of "Calculatus Eliminatus ", in which random numbers and letters are drawn anywhere the gredunza should be to mark that they have already checked there. This makes a mess of everything and Carlos once again demands that the Cat leave. Ostensibly to gain sympathy, the Cat sings a pessimistic song to convey his low self-esteem, then puts Carlos to sleep by singing a lullaby. Having made a miraculous recovery from his bout of depression, the Cat brings out Thing One and Thing Two to aid in the search for the gredunza, singing to the kids that they can find "anything under the sun". Instead of being productive, however, the things play a variety of sports using Mr. Krinkelbein's fishbowl, noting that every house they visit has a pessimistic fish. Carlos becomes angry and accuses the Cat of not being a real cat ("Whoever heard of a six foot cat?"), and his hat of not being a real hat. But the Cat indignantly asserts his legitimacy by singing his name in several languages, all of which are real and fictional. The song becomes so catchy that everyone, even Carlos, joins in and contributes, telling the Cat that in Russian he is a "chapka in a shlyapa" (An interesting point to note is that in the Russian portion of the song, the Cat describes himself as a "chapka in a shlyapa", which translates to "''hat in a hat", in russian, the most common word for "cat" is "koschka"). As the song ends, Carlos spots the mother coming home. The Cat exits, leaving behind an extremely messy house. He quickly returns, however, using a motorized vehicle to tidy things up. He then departs for good, hinting that he may return someday. Just as he departs through the back door, the mother walks in through the front door; she asks the kids how their day was, and then tells them that she just saw a cat in a hat "going down the street with a moss-covered three-handled family gredunza". The exact identity of the object has never been revealed, but this indicates that the gredunza was never really lost, and the Cat simply wanted an excuse to have more fun. The kids look out the window much as they did at the beginning of the special, and watch as the Cat walks off to his next adventure. Voices * Allan Sherman - The Cat in the Hat/Narrator * Tony Frazier - Conrad * Pamelyn Ferdin - Sally * Daws Butler - Karlos K. Krinklebine (credited as Dawes Butler) * Thurl Ravenscroft as Thing One * Gene Morford as Thing Two (credited as Lewis Morford) * Gloria Camacho - Mrs. Blumberg and Mrs. Thompson (briefly voice only) Credits * A Cat in the Hat Presentation * "Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat" * Voice of the Cat: Allan Sherman * Music by: Dean Elliott * Production Design by: Maurice Noble * Directed by: Hawley Pratt * Produced by: Chuck Jones, Ted Geisel * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Animation: Hal Ambro, Warren Batchelder, Manny Gould, George Nicholas, Manny Perez, Bob Richardson, Phil Roman, Robert Taylor, Don Williams * Layout: Robert Givens, Dick Ung * Background: Richard H. Thomas * Camera: John Burton, Jr., Ray Lee * Film Editing: Lee Gunther, Roger Donley * Production Supervision: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Voices: Dawes Butler, Pamelyn Ferdin, Tony Frazier, Gloria Camacho, Thurl Ravenscroft, Lewis Morford * The Songs: ** Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss ** Music by: Dean Elliott * Music Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Storyboard by: Chuck Jones * Teleplay by: Dr. Seuss * © Copyright Columbia Broadcasting System, Inc. MCMLXXI · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * This has been a CBS Television Network Production · in association with * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production Musical Numbers (Taken from The Cat in the Hat Song Book) Nothing to be Done Moss-Covered Three-Handled Family Gradunza Calculatus Eliminatus I'm a Punk Beautiful Kittenfish Anything Under the Sun Cat, Hat He's a Cat Sweep Up the Memories Note that in the book they also sang "Let Us All Sing" of which there is no information in this cartoon Home video releases The special was originally released as a VHS videocassette on the CBS/Fox Video label's Playhouse Video imprint in 1989. It was later released as part of the Dr. Seuss Sing-Along Classics release from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment with CBS Video and Fox Kids Video in the mid 90's. It was later released on DVD by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on October 7, 2003. Warner Home Video released the special on Blu-ray and DVD on August 7, 2012. Bonus specials include Daisy-Head Mayzie and The Hoober-Bloob Highway. The Cat in other TV specials Although the original book's sequel did not receive an animated adaptation, the character went on to appear in several more Dr. Seuss specials. In 1973, there came Dr. Seuss on the Loose, where Allan Sherman reprised his role as The Cat in the Hat. Here, The Cat in the Hat appeared in bridging sequences where he introduced animated adaptations of three other Dr. Seuss stories: The Sneetches, The Zax and Green Eggs and Ham. In 1982's The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, the Cat in the Hat, now voiced by Mason Adams (Sherman had died shortly after Dr. Seuss on the Loose finished production), meets the title character of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and sets out to reform his new green adversary. In 1995, the Cat appeared again, this time with the voice of Henry Gibson, to narrate Daisy-Head Mayzie, a special based on a posthumously published Dr. Seuss book. The Cat in the Hat appears as a guest in a 1996 video called Kids for Character. The following year, a puppet version of the Cat starred in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, where he was voiced by Bruce Lanoil and Steve Whitmire. The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, an educational cartoon series based on the Random House Library series, premiered in September 2010. The Cat is voiced by Martin Short. Production Marvel Productions This was the first Dr. Seuss television special produced by DePatie-Freleng Productions. Chuck Jones and his staff were included in the production of this cartoon. After The Cat in the Hat, Chuck Jones did not work on any other Dr. Seuss projects. Other staff members that have worked with Jones such as Dean Elliott and Maurice Noble eventually stopped working on Dr. Seuss cartoons also. David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng were credited together as executive producers. For the next three Dr. Seuss cartoons, Friz Freleng and Theodore Geisel were credited as producers, although separately. Chuck Jones did not return for the production of other Dr. Seuss cartoons. This is the first Dr. Seuss television special to use the 1971–1975 Cat in the Hat Productions logo and it's extended with two parts in this special. The pace and rhyming sequences of several of the songs (particularly "Calculatus Eliminatus") led many to believe that they were composed by Allan Sherman, since they closely resemble his earlier song parodies, however only Dr. Seuss is credited. Trivia * In episode on there are toys, but in the Book there wore only balls and bicycles. * The Cat in the Hat did not skate and put the mat on the fish in the Book. * The Cat in the Hat did put the fish on the bubbles,but in the Book he lifted him on the umbrella along with other things. * The Cat in the Hat did go away for a moment, but in the Book, he didn't not go anywhere. * The Cat in the Hat in the Book did not lose his Moss-Covered Three-Handled Family Gradunza, and they weren't looking for it along with music numbers. * The box was pink, but in the Book the box was red. * Thing One and Thing Two did not lift the fish in the Book. * The Fish did not try to call the police in the Book. * They weren't traveling and wearing hats in the Book. * The Mum did not see the Cat in the Hat in the Book but in the video she mentioned that she saw him leaving the place. * The Fish wasn't in the pot in the episode. Category:TV Specials Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:CBS